Why?
by spellmaster500
Summary: Germany at a dance held by Austria. All the countries are there, but one in particular catches his eye. But why? Fluffy one shot. Human names used a little


**Hello!**

_**This is my 1st fanfic, so it may be crap. Fluffy and happy. Human names used. Since it is my 1st, please review it! Thanks!**_

* * *

**Why?**

Germany exhaled heavily as he entered the doors. _I don't understand why Austria holds these dances. _He thought. _It's not like he participates! _But even more confusing to him was why he choose to come.

"Doitsu! Doitsu!" A bouncy brunette ran over to him. "I'm so glad you were able to make it! I knew you would come if I asked!"

Ludwig sighed. "Ja, I'm here." _But why? _He thought. It was his choice, its not like anyone forced him to come. And usually he would never come to these dances. He just found them a waste of time. Why dance while he could be training or writing? Feliciono's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Germany! Do you want something to drink? I'll go get you something if you want!"

"Uh... Ja, sure..." he mumbled.

"Vee! I'll be right back!" Italy bounced off toward the refreshment table. Germany found himself almost smiling as he watched the energetic boy skip away happily. The Italians energy always seemed to but him in a better mood. _Maybe this dance won't be so bad after all. Maybe Italy will want to dance with me later?..._ "Nein!" he scolded himself. "You're going soft! Pull yourself together!" The German straightened himself and banished the thought from his head, just as Italy came bounding back with his drink.

"Here ya go!" he handed it to Germany with a bright smile.

"Danke." Germany grabbed the drink and chugged it down, doing his best to forget his previous thoughts.

"Germany! Germany!" Italy burst out after Ludwig had finished his drink. "Let's dance!"

"Wh-What?" the German felt his heart rate quicken. "Why?" Italy gave him a strange look.

"Well... we are at a dance..." the Italian reminded him. "Plus, your always so busy! I want you to be able to have fun tonight and take a break from your work!"

Germany felt his face grow warm. Was he blushing?_! Why? Why is this happening?_

_ "_Germany? Please dance with me?" Italy begged, turning his pleading brown eyes on him. "Pleeease?"

"F-Fine!" Germany muttered. "But only one dance!"

"Vee! Grazie!" A bright smile lit up the smaller mans face. Germany felt his heart beat grow steadily faster. Why was this happening to him? Why did he feel like this? Italy grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the other dancers.

"Doitsu! You can lead!" Italy said cheerfully. Then he merrily draped his arms across the other Ludwig's shoulders. Germany, knowing that he must be blushing now, placed his hands around the smaller mans waist. A slow song came on and Italy started to sway. Suddenly, Germany pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry Italy. I can't." Germany stuttered. "Uh- I'm going to get something to drink." Germany darted away, leaving a bemused Italy behind, wondering what he had done wrong.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _Germany thought. _Why do I feel this way? Italy's just a friend... right?_

In the meantime, Prussia noticed a single sad looking brunette. "I think the awesome me could have some fun with this!"he smirked, strolling over to Feliciono.

"Hey Feli, what's wrong?" Prussia called. "Did West ditch you?" Italy looked up and slowly nodded his head.

"I'm sure he had a good reason though..."

"Well, maybe he just gave up on you. How 'bout you dance with the awesome me instead?" Prussia laughed. "West obviously doesn't care enough to notice!" Italy looked at him in shock.

"Wait... do you think Germany doesn't like me anymore?" Italy squeaked. "Did I do something wrong?" Tears sprung into the Italians eyes.

"Who knows with West?" Prussia shrugged. "But there's always the awesome me!" Italy wasn't listening anymore.

"Germany! I'm sorry!" he yelled, before running out of the room crying. He then crumpled down in the hall and started bawling.

Germany glanced over when he heard the yell, just in time to see Italy go running out, and Prussia smirking. "Prussia! What did you do?" the German growled.

"Oh, not much. I just told him you might not like him and he ran out crying."

"What is your problem?!" Germany roared, before turning and chasing after Italy.

_Why? _Germany thought._ Why is this happening? Why did I come? Why do I feel this way? _He ran out the doors and saw Italy, crying on the ground, head buried in his knees. As Germany looked at him, he slowly started to understand the answer to the question that had been bugging him all night. That one word that kept popping into his head. _Why?_

The Italian suddenly felt strong arms wrap around him, pulling Feliciono toward the figure in front of him. "Ger-Germany?" he hiccuped. "But... why?"

"I have been asking myself that same question all night Feliciono." Italy's eyes widened. Germany only called him Feliciono when he was very, very serious.

"Ludwig? W-What?" the Italian stammered. "Prussia told me-"

"Forget him!" snapped Germany, cutting him off. "He was wrong. Italy, I've been asking myself why I came tonight, why I stopped dancing, why I chased after you." Italy looked up with sad brown eyes still glittering with tears. Germany continued, "Then I saw you sitting here, and realized what my answer was. Italy, I- uh- well I..." Ludwig sighed. Why was he having so much trouble saying this? "What I mean is... Ich liebe dich, Feli."

Italy smiled. "I knew it!"

"What?" Germany stuttered. "You knew this whole time?"

"Well... I hoped. But after what Prussia said I wasn't sure. And then you pulled away when we were dancing..."

"I'm sorry. Please don't be angry at me. I only did that because-" Italy cut the German off.

"I'm not angry at you. Te amo, Ludwig." Suddenly, Italy was kissing Ludwig, passionate and sweet, with just the right amount of innocence for the cute Italian. Ludwig kissed him back, overjoyed that Feliciono felt the same way about him, happy to finally know the answer to his question.

_Why? Because I love him_

Page break~~~~Page break~~~~Page break~~~~Page break~~~~Page break~~~~

Prussia watched as Germany led Italy back into the dance, holding his hand. Francis suddenly appeared beside him.

"Looks like it worked Mon ami. _Ohonhonhon_."

Prussia smirked. "Yeah, those two were easy. All I had to do was tease them a little..."

"And volah!" France finished. "Like magic, they come together on their own. I knew it would work. They don't call me the country of romance for nothing!" With that, France winked and disappeared into the crowd, while in the back round, Italy and Germany finally got their long awaited dance.

* * *

_**Well... that's that. just incase you didn't know or guess, Ich liebe dich is german for I Love You! hoped you liked!~ Please R&R!**_


End file.
